Antes de que amanezca
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Ámame hasta el alba, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


**Well hello, children ^^. Antes de empezar a leer el fic, quisiera haceros unas cuantas advertencias. La primera, que es un poco largo, así que quizá querráis ir a mear XD  
**

**Este fanfic lo escribí allá por el Pleistoceno, cuando era una quinceañera hormonal y sin experiencia (ahora estoy a punto de licenciarme y he escrito mucho desde entonces... aunque me temo que la calentura mental pervive ^^U), así que el nivel de calidad no es el que me habría gustado. Aparte de estar a rebosar de estereotipos (palabras melosas, ukes llorones, _deus ex machina_...), el estilo es muy mejorable: exceso de adjetivos, exceso de subordinadas, frases demasiado largas, barroquismo en general... No obstante, al redescubrirlo hace poco me emocioné, porque percibo en él a la chica que fui, a sus ilusiones románticas y sus deseos sin cumplir; hay en él, si bien no tanta calidad, algo de fuerza que me conmovió. Así que espero que vuesas mercedes perdonen las faltas de estilo, los circunloquios absurdos y las chorradas en general. Le tengo un cariño especial a éste ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, bla bla bla.  
**

**Ah, y viene siendo pura guarrerida física. Fanservice a tope. Disfrutad ^^  
**

* * *

No era la primera vez que los cazadores de ninjas los atacaban de improviso, mientras hacían un alto en el camino, bajo aquel árbol, ni tampoco la primera vez que les lanzaban kunais envenenados, con la esperanza, suponían, de que el veneno acabara con él cuando la estrategia de ataque fallara. Pero sí era la primera vez que uno de ellos conseguía herir a Zabuza.

Estaba de muy mal humor, y Haku lo sabía. El que unos simples cazarrecompensas hubieran conseguido acertarle en un momento suyo de distracción a él, Zabuza, el demonio de la villa de la Niebla, no era algo demasiado halagador. Por eso procuró no hablarle mucho ni mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras abría con cuidado el pequeño corte en su brazo con una de sus agujas, oyéndolo rezongar entre dientes, fingiendo que no le dolía.

-Mierda… malditos cazadores –refunfuñó tras las vendas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su rostro.

-No os sintáis ofendido, señor Zabuza. Sólo es un incidente.

-Ah, cállate, Haku.

-Sí, señor.

El delicado muchacho se inclinó en respetuoso silencio y rodeó la herida abierta con sus labios, succionando para hacer aflorar la sangre envenenada. Su señor lo contempló inexpresivo, pero con cierta satisfacción. Si bien Haku conocía todos y cada uno de los complicados entresijos del arte de arrebatar la vida a un ser humano, también sabía algunos medios para curar. Al fin y al cabo, a veces la línea que separaba ambas cosas se volvía muy, muy fina. Sí. Le había enseñado bien. Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó el rostro del demonio, bajo las vendas, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar sus pensamientos. Era tan agradable abandonarse en las manos de Haku y saber que podía confiar en él…

-Ya está, señor Zabuza –musitó Haku, tras escupir el último buche de sangre-. Limpio, dentro de lo posible –rompió en tiras un paño y vendó a conciencia la herida.

-Buen chico –gruñó el mayor, mientras Haku se enjuagaba la boca con agua de un cuenco-. Y ahora, para no variar, me harás beberme ese mejunje asqueroso que preparas.

El joven miró sonriente hacia la olla que hervía sobre un pequeño fuego, colgada de dos espetones.

-Es un antídoto, señor Zabuza. Nunca se está completamente seguro. No desearíais no estar en pleno uso de vuestras facultades si volvieran a atacarnos, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé… anda, tráelo de una vez y acabemos ya.

Haku se dirigió hacia el pequeño caldero, con el cuenco vacío en sus manos. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la burbujeante mezcla pardusca, en la que sobrenadaban algunas hojas mustias y raíces cocidas. Todo normal. Con cuidado, introdujo el cuenco en la olla y lo llenó. Respiró los vapores para comprobar, una vez más, que todo estaba en orden. Entonces, tras una breve mirada hacia su señor, que reposaba apoyado en el grueso tronco del árbol, junto a su cuchillo cortacuellos, Haku produjo de las profundidades de su manga un exiguo puñado de diminutas hojitas de un verde muy oscuro, que cayeron plácidas en la infusión caliente. Flotaron unos segundos en la superficie antes de hundirse con un suspiro, exudando unos hilillos oscuros. Haku revolvió el contenido del cuenco con el dedo y se apresuró a limpiarse en el borde de su faja marrón antes de volverse hacia Zabuza. Afortunadamente, éste cerraba los ojos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el tronco, descansando. Toda la maniobra apenas le había ocupado unos cuantos segundos.

-Señor Zabuza…

Un nuevo gruñido fue la respuesta. El ninja renegado extendió la mano para recibir el recipiente y se lo llevó a los labios de mala gana. Haku contempló a su señor acabar con la infusión casi de un solo trago, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de disgusto, y sintió inevitablemente que las mejillas se le sonrojaban, una sonrisita jugueteando en las comisuras de su boca. Zabuza reparó en su semblante arrebolado y frunció el ceño sin cejas.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó, aunque sin la brusquedad de antes. Parecía que empezaba a estar de mejor humor.

-De nada, señor. Me gusta cuidar de vos –sonrió Haku, entrecerrando los ojos. Zabuza pensó que parecía tan inocente como un niño diez años menor. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Sí –sonrió malicioso-. Pareces mi encantadora hija pequeña.

En el femenino rostro de Haku se operó un cambio casi imperceptible. Su sonrisa se aflojó ligeramente y el rubor de sus mejillas desapareció poco a poco. Inclinó la cabeza, con una rara expresión.

-Sí, tenéis razón, señor Zabuza –musitó, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar lentamente, bajando la cuesta en la que se alzaba el árbol, en dirección al camino que habían seguido hasta hacía poco-. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

-No te alejes mucho –dijo simplemente su señor, mirándolo extrañado. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Bueno, qué más daba. Empezaba a sentir sueño, y un calor inesperado. Lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se nublaran y sus párpados empezaran a vacilar, fue a Haku desapareciendo colina abajo, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Hacía rato ya que el sol se había puesto, y la luz de la tarde se había esfumado. El cielo, con un par de estrellas aquí y allá, estaba de un azul muy oscuro, y la luna se mostraba creciente, atravesada de vez en cuando por algunas nubes alargadas. Haku había vuelto con algo de leña con que avivar la fogata para la noche, y se había encontrado a Zabuza durmiendo profundamente, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho y aún apoyado en el árbol, sin haberse movido ni un milímetro de donde lo dejó. Al menos había servido para algo, pensó el muchacho con amargura. Tal y como estaban las cosas, lo más probable era que siguiera durmiendo. En fin. Se sentó contra el grueso tronco, en el lado opuesto al que se encontraba Zabuza, con un suspiro, y miró al cielo. Aún no era noche cerrada…

No paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de su señor desde aquella tarde.

En realidad, no sabía por qué lo había ofendido tanto. No era la primera vez que le remarcaban lo mucho que parecía una chica, ni muchísimo menos. Ni tampoco era que Zabuza no se lo hubiera dicho nunca. Al contrario. Estaba acostumbrado; incluso, en su rol de asesino, le resultaba útil a veces. Pero, por alguna razón, en ese momento le dolió mucho que se lo dijera. Mucho. Y ahora, sentado solo lejos del fuego, comprendía por qué.

Estaba harto de que lo confundieran con una chica. Hasta entonces había pensado que le daba igual, incluso llegó a parecerle divertido, pero ahora descubría que lo odiaba. No quería tener cara de mujer, ¡él era un hombre! Y aunque en sus quince años de vida esa identidad siempre había sido algo normal para él, ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de confirmarse como tal. Lo cansaba tanto pasar por la vida así, un niño muy malo con cara de niña buena…

"Yo soy más que eso, ¿verdad, señor Zabuza? Vos nunca me confundisteis; vos me disteis mi razón de ser, vos sabéis quién soy" murmuró para sí, abrazándose las piernas dobladas, el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas. Volvía a sentirse triste, escuchando la profunda respiración de su amo, al otro lado del árbol. No iba a servir de nada. Había sido un ingenuo. Como siempre.

"Si sólo… si sólo me viera como lo que de verdad deseo ser… por una vez".

Miró arriba de su cabeza, en el rugoso tronco del árbol. Estaba erizado de kunais. Haku alcanzó el más cercano y lo desclavó, observándolo.

"Pero primero tengo que verme así yo. No puedo esperar que… así, seguro que no".

Alzó el brazo derecho y colocó el filo del kunai en la base de su moño, sujeto con una especie de pequeña capucha blanca. Sostuvo el nudo de pelo con la otra mano. "Esto lo estoy haciendo por mí" se dijo con determinación. "Sólo por mí. Nunca más." Deslizó el puñal un centímetro por encima de las raíces y oyó el imperceptible crujido de los primeros cabellos. Pero antes de que terminara el gesto y lo cortara todo de golpe, una voz sonó a sus espaldas, haciendo que soltara el kunai.

-¿Qué haces, Haku?

-Se-señor Zabuza…

El ninja renegado lo escrutaba con sus penetrantes ojos de halcón, desde arriba. Haku sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero al enfrentarse con su mirada.

-Pensé que estabais durmiendo…

-Tú lo has dicho, estaba. ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?

-Yo sólo… -Haku miró al suelo, con expresión sombría. Zabuza parpadeó y se agachó a su lado lentamente-. Intentaba hacerme ver más… masculino –explicó el muchacho, sintiéndose francamente ridículo.

-¿Y para eso querías cortarte el pelo? –Zabuza esbozó una sonrisa socarrona-. Ja, ¿de cuándo aquí te preocupas por tu aspecto?

-No lo sé.

Haku seguía mirando al frente, con el entrecejo fruncido. Parecía realmente deprimido. Zabuza de inmediato se arrepintió de su comentario, sin saber por qué.

-Oye, Haku, mira… -no sabía qué decir; ahora era a él a quien le tocaba sentirse estúpido. Pero su suave tono de voz ya había llamado la atención del joven, que lo miraba expectante-. Tu físico es lo de menos. Eh… eres un gran ninja, tienes mucho más poder que yo, y a tu edad –sólo le estaba diciendo cosas que ya sabía, pero parecía que hacían sentir mejor a Haku, así que siguió-. Has matado a cientos de personas sin vacilar. ¿A quién le importa que parezcas… una chica?

Haku sonrió débilmente.

-A mí…

-Pero ¿qué más da? ¿No es tu habilidad lo único que cuenta, tus técnicas "barrera de sangre", tu agilidad, tu rapidez? ¿Qué es tu cara, comparada con todo eso?

-Sé que eso es todo lo que apreciáis de mí –susurró Haku-. Y lo único que ansío es seros útil, serviros hasta la muerte. Pero también deseo que me aceptéis… y si ni yo me acepto… no quiero ser vuestra "hija encantadora".

Con un rápido gesto recuperó el kunai de entre la hierba y volvió a llevarlo hacia su moño, esta vez con más brusquedad y algo de hastío. Si su cara no importaba, pues bien, tampoco lo haría un poco más o menos de pelo. Ya era suficiente.

-¡No!

Haku miró a su señor sorprendido. Éste le sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca alejando todo lo que podía el kunai de su cabeza, y lo observaba muy cerca, de una forma francamente extraña. Como… como si por un momento se hubiera sentido _asustado_. Como si de verdad le importara.

-No hagas eso, Haku. No… no te cortes el pelo –se sonrojó debajo de las vendas.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el chico, y en su voz había más sorpresa que reproche.

Zabuza tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿En realidad era tan relevante? Podría haberle dicho que no, por nada, y que hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero al contemplar la cabellera tan primorosamente recogida de Haku, su rostro dulce e inevitablemente angelical, supo que no lo haría.

-Por-que… porque es… precioso.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron como platos y gran parte de la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpó en sus mejillas. Había oído mal. Estaba soñando. Tenía alucinaciones. O quizá… _quizá estaba funcionando_…

-Precioso –repitió Zabuza con los ojos brillantes. Su cara estaba cada vez más roja y se sentía cada vez más imbécil, pero podía reprimirse-. No te lo cortes, Haku. Míralo.

Llevó una de sus grandes manos, de pronto temblorosa, hacia la cuerdecilla azul que sujetaba el capuchón de su moño, y la soltó. La tela blanca cayó y el pelo de Haku se desparramó sobre sus hombros, como una cascada negra y reluciente. Los dos mechones que siempre se dejaba sueltos se deslizaron sobre su cara cuando Zabuza también le quitó la cinta de la villa de la Niebla. Intentó disimular una inspiración admirada. Sus ojos y los de Haku seguían en vilo, el primero fijo e intenso, el segundo sorprendido. El mayor tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos una fina guedeja y la deslizó entre las yemas, percibiendo la huidiza fragancia a hierbas secas de Haku. En toda su tosca vida le pareció que jamás había tocado algo tan suave y cálido, tan hermoso. Notó escozor en los ojos, una calidez extraña en el estómago y una fragilidad desconocida en las rodillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No debería estar haciendo ni diciendo ninguna de esas cosas; no era propio de él. Ni con su joven arma, ni con nadie. Por momento, estuvo a punto de soltar a Haku y largarse mascullando alguna disculpa, a su lado del árbol, y al día siguiente fingir que no había pasado nada. Era algo tan fácil de hacer que resultaba inaudito tener que pensarlo.

Pero una última mirada al rostro violentamente sonrojado de Haku, su pelo derramándose como un chorro de seda negra ofrecido al tenue aire nocturno, su delgado pecho subiendo y bajando mientras resollaba casi imperceptiblemente, le bastó para comprender que no lo haría. Para perder el último retazo de cordura que le quedaba.

Con su mano libre, retiró las vendas que le cubrían la nariz y la boca, y acercó el mechón del pelo de Haku a su rostro, para sentir su suavidad contra los labios. Haku se estremeció, con la piel completamente erizada. _Estaba funcionando…_ Miró a su amo, totalmente subyugado, los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Era el momento. Podía.

-Señor Zabuza… -murmuró con la voz quebrada. El hombre frente a él lo miró-. La única razón por la que siempre he deseado encajar… es porque quiero… gustaros… -se acercaron unos centímetros, sus alientos chocaban y sus corazones latían como locos, a la vez-. Quiero que me veáis de una forma diferente. Quiero complaceros en todo.

-Haku…

-Porque vos sois la razón de mi existencia. Sois la única persona a la que he querido desde hace tanto tiempo… ¡Porque os amo desde siempre!

El silencio se volvió espeso, irreal. Lo había dicho. Trató de hablar de nuevo, balbuciente.

-…y si tan sólo… por una vez…

-Shhh –Zabuza apoyó delicadamente el dedo índice sobre sus labios y se acercó más, arrodillado entre sus piernas separadas. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro; nunca se habían tocado así-. No digas más. No hables… -lentamente hundió los dedos en su cabello negro y lo acarició muy despacio.

Haku se echó a temblar como si tuviera frío; nada más lejos de su estado actual. Notaba cómo le ardían las mejillas, la garganta, el pecho, el vientre… algo nuevo despertó en su interior y empezó a crecer; algo que jamás había pensado que pudiera sentir. Sus pezones estaban duros como el granizo, y la sangre de todo su cuerpo parecía palpitar en la misma zona, entre sus piernas, donde tenía tan, tan cerca a su amo…

-S-señor Zabuza –suspiró, y una lágrima de anticipación se deslizó desde uno de sus ojos-. Por favor…

Zabuza le cogió el rostro con ambas manos e inclinó la cabeza para recoger la lágrima con los labios. Era un beso.

Haku apenas recordaba los besos de su madre, cuando era pequeño. Sólo que se sentía bien al recibirlos, que era una sensación agradable y muy dulce. Desde entonces, secretamente había ansiado desesperadamente poder volver a experimentarla, sentirse querido y aceptado, que alguien mostrara así su cariño por él.

Pero ahora no quería un beso de madre. Quería más.

Saltó de pronto y se arrojó en los brazos de Zabuza, sentándose en su regazo. Él lo sostuvo con fuerza, un brazo rodeando su espalda y la mano contraria sobre su pelo, como si temiera que alguien se lo arrebatara. El muchacho enterró el rostro en su pecho y sollozó. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo trataba con amor, que parecía que no lo hubieran hecho nunca.

-Haku… mi niño… no llores…

No pudo reprimir un gemido. Se separó y lo miró fijamente. Jamás su corazón había latido tan rápido; parecía que iba a ahogarlo. Zabuza lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos ardientes.

-Mi señor…

Finalmente salvó la distancia entre los dos y unieron sus labios ansiosos. El beso fue simple, pero muy lento, tomándose varios segundos para llegar y luego separarse, apenas unos milímetros, con un sonido húmedo. Se miraron un instante antes de volverse a besar, lanzándose el uno sobre el otro, como animales hambrientos. Se dieron varios besos más, cálidos y espesos como el primero, pero más rápido, antes de abrir las bocas a la vez, llevando la lengua hasta el borde justo de los labios y uniéndolas en un contacto mucho más profundo. Se las acariciaron mutuamente, enlazándolas y explorando con ellas, cimbrando sus cuerpos, buscando, luchando. Zabuza apretó al joven por la cintura y se hundió en su boca sin hallar resistencia. Haku gimió de placer y se colgó de él, haciéndolos caer sobre la hierba. Sus sandalias azules salieron volando.

Se separaron al dar la espalda del muchacho contra el suelo, sin aliento, jadeando. Zabuza pensó que jamás lo había visto tan hermoso, con su pálido rostro arrebolado y su largo cabello negro extendido en el suelo, algunos mechones sobre la cara. Sintió que su miembro empezaba a endurecerse, latiendo contra la entrepierna de Haku. Cómo lo deseaba… pero no quería hacerle daño. No a él.

-Ha-Haku… yo…

Haku estaba tan excitado que casi no podía respirar. Que no se arrepintiera ahora, por favor…

-Señor Zabuza, os amo. Quiero ser vuestro esta noche, más que ninguna vez antes. Usadme como si fuera un objeto –barbotó, repitiendo las palabras que le dijera años atrás, cuando él lo recogió de la calle-. Utilizad mi cuerpo sólo por hoy, si es vuestro deseo… -lentamente llevó sus manos hacia la cinta de la Niebla de Zabuza y la soltó, dejándola caer a un lado-. Usadme, os lo ruego. Pero hacedlo ya… Tomadme antes de que amanezca.

Los ojos de Zabuza se humedecieron momentáneamente al contemplar a su adorado pequeño ofreciéndosele sumiso y desesperado. Sus manos desataron frenéticamente la faja de su cintura y abrieron la especie de yukata azul y blanco que lo cubría. Lo buscó debajo del suéter marrón de cuello alto, y acarició la piel tensa y suave de su estómago. Haku jadeó con fuerza, mientras Zabuza besaba y lamía su oreja y tiraba para quitarle el suéter, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. Pronto los pantalones marrones del muchacho siguieron el mismo camino.

Bajo la luz lechosa de la luna, el cuerpo desnudo de Haku tenía el color de la nieve de la aldea donde nació. Era más pequeño y delgado de lo que parecía a simple vista, y tenía un aspecto muy tierno y frágil, como la porcelana blanca. Zabuza casi sentía temor de tocarlo, como si le asustara romperlo. Pero sus cuidadosos roces tenían una entusiasta respuesta por parte del muchacho, cuyo miembro viril, en contraste, se alzaba con fuerza hacia el cielo estrellado, tenso y pulsante, la punta brillante de humedad. Besó su cuello cálido, su pecho infantil, lamió y mordió sus pezones con una cautela infinita, recorrió con la lengua su vientre hasta llegar a la parte de su cuerpo que reclamaba a gritos sus atenciones. Acarició y besó sus ingles, mientras Haku soltaba unos ruidos a medio camino entre gemidos de placer y sollozos suplicantes, las mordisqueó un rato antes de finalmente empezar a lamer el pene erecto, desde abajo hacia arriba. El chico reprimió un gritito, sus manos asieron el pelo erizado y oscuro de Zabuza y sus uñas pintadas de azul se hundieron en él. La boca del ninja renegado envolvió por completo el glande y fue bajando lentamente, en un suave, enloquecedor movimiento de vaivén.

-Se-señor Zabuza… ¡Ah!… por favor, os lo ruego… Me voy a… Ah, ah… ¡Parad! –Zabuza levantó la mirada, con un hilillo de saliva escurriéndose por sus labios-. Todavía no… quiero que sea con usted. Quiero que sea con usted…

El mayor le clavó penetrantemente los ojos, produciendo unos intensos escalofríos en el más joven, mientras subía sobre su cuerpo para besarlo con furia, pasando a su boca el sabor de su intimidad. Apenas se separaron para que Zabuza siguiera besando a Haku en las mejillas, en la frente, en los párpados, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su cara, mientras se quitaba con torpeza los manguitos rayados y la camiseta negra sin mangas, adherida a su cuerpo por el sudor de la anticipación. Incluso arrancó sin miramientos la venda que cubría su herida reciente. Haku movía la cabeza a un lado y al otro, algunos mechones siempre sobre su cara, ofreciéndole sin parar más piel para besar. Cuando sintió el cuerpo caliente de su señor contra su pecho desnudo, se aferró a él, gimiente, con tanta fuerza que a Zabuza le resultó difícil terminar de quitarse la ropa. Tuvo que separarse un instante, dejando a Haku lloriqueando como un niño, dolido de tener que privarse de sus caricias aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos. Pero finalmente se levantó con brusquedad y lo miró.

Realmente, no debía sorprenderse; miles de veces se había descubierto admirando embelesado las contundentes formas del cuerpo de su señor, cuando éste se distraía, tratando de adivinar lo poco que él no mostraba con despreocupación. Pero esta vez era diferente; se estaba mostrando descaradamente ante él, deseoso de que lo mirara. Haku perdió el aliento ante ese cuerpo fuerte y rematadamente viril, el torso bien formado y los brazos recios y fibrosos, los músculos tensos de las piernas arrodilladas, entre las cuales apuntaba una gruesa lanza, poderosa e impaciente.

-Señor… -la voz de Haku se quebró y dos lágrimas de conmoción rodaron por sus mejillas. Se cubrió la boca con la mano-. Sois tan hermoso…

Zabuza sonrió complacido.

-Ven, Haku –el muchacho casi gateó hasta él, jadeando, sin apartar sus ojos de esa erótica visión. Podía ver el sudor brillando sobre su piel… Volvió a ponerse a temblar, sin atreverse a acercarse ni un milímetro más. No podía seguir mirando. No lo resistiría mucho más…

-Dioses…

-Haku –sus ojos se encontraron-. Tócame.

Reprimió un gemido de excitación dolorosa. Los dedos pálidos y trémulos del muchacho se extendieron hacia los duros pectorales de Zabuza, muy despacio. En sus ojos negros se veía un ansia insaciable, pero también un poco de miedo a lo desconocido. Apenas rozó con las yemas uno de los pezones oscuros y rígidos de su señor, y tragó saliva pesadamente. Entonces, Zabuza tomó su mano y la obligó con dulzura a apoyarse completa sobre su pecho, acariciándolo lentamente. Haku suspiró vencido y llevó su otra mano hacia la cara del mayor, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo, mientras acariciaba el torso musculoso, amasando la carne firme y buscando cada vez más y más abajo. Cuando su mano se topó con el miembro totalmente duro y palpitante, vaciló. Zabuza percibió su inseguridad y se separó de su pequeño. Un hilo de saliva pendió entre ambos por un instante.

-Haku… -su voz era sumisa e implorante, como nunca la había oído-. Mi Haku…

Lentamente, el chico rodeó el pene con sus manos y lo friccionó de arriba abajo, primero suave y luego aumentando la intensidad, al observar la respuesta. Ambos se miraban y el joven creyó morir al ver el placer inundando los ojos de su amo, haciéndole curvar la espalda hacia fuera y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro entre hondos jadeos. Era suyo.

Decidido a devolverle las atenciones, se alejó unos centímetros para inclinarse entre sus piernas y tomar el miembro turgente entre sus femeninos labios, succionando con un cuidado absolutamente enloquecedor. Zabuza no pudo evitar recordar, entre las brumas del placer, a Haku extrayendo el veneno de su sangre a través del corte. El movimiento era el mismo, con la ternura y la dedicación absolutas de alguien que lo adoraba.

El éxtasis ascendía en oleadas cada vez más fuertes y su respiración espesa se convirtió en gemidos largos y roncos.

-Ah, dioses… mmmm… Haku… mi niño… ah… ¡Haku!

Sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo, empujó al muchacho por los hombros y lo tendió sobre la hierba, separándole las piernas. Quedó encima de él, apoyándose en las manos, mientras Haku lo miraba fijamente, ya sin miedo. Se irguió temblando y besó voluptuosamente su herida, aún sin cicatrizar, provocándole un estremecimiento.

-Ahora… -imploró-. Ahora, mi señor…

Zabuza lo besó una vez más antes de acariciar sus labios con los dedos. Haku los lamió y chupó poseído, con los ojos cerrados de puro gozo, y el hombre sintió que lo que tenía entre los muslos estaba a punto de estallar. Con la otra mano, le levantó suavemente las caderas y asió con fuerza uno de sus cálidos glúteos. El adolescente gimió al notar los dedos lubricados con su propia saliva buscando con delicadeza su entrada. Su amo introdujo uno y lo movió muy lentamente, mientras Haku gemía y se cimbraba sin aliento, luego dos, y por último un tercero, preparándolo para él. Cuando juzgó que estaba listo, retiró con cuidado los dedos y se colocó en el sitio justo, las rodillas del muchacho a la altura de sus hombros. Empujó muy lentamente, tratando de no hacerle daño. Oyó una brusca inspiración de sorpresa, y al penetrar más hondo, un pequeño gemido de dolor. Haku se aferró a su espalda y escondió la cabeza en su cuello, con los ojos húmedos.

-Ah… señor Zabuza… me…

-Perdóname, Haku –musitó avergonzado, haciendo ademán de retroceder-. No debí hacerte esto…

-¡No! –clamó el menor, apretándolo con más fuerza-. Hacedlo ya… Tomadme, os lo ruego. Hacedme el amor. No os preocupéis por mí.

-Pero…

-Os amo, mi señor… no me dejéis nunca…

Zabuza sucumbió a su asfixiante deseo y lo besó arrebatado mientras llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su virginal estrechez. Haku gritó roncamente, con la boca cerrada por los labios de su amante, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Zabuza lo abrazó con ternura, casi acunándolo en su dolor. Poco a poco, sin embargo, se fue acostumbrando a la intrusión, mientras su señor se movía despacio dentro de él. Los dedos de éste buscaron su miembro y empezaron a acariciarlo, siguiendo el ritmo de su cuerpo. Haku suspiró, y acto seguido empezó a gemir, primero ahogadamente y luego más fuerte. Las uñas azules arañaron la recia espalda de su dueño.

-Ah, ah… ¡ah! Señor… ¡Señor Zabuza!

Las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad, Zabuza intentaba contener sus gemidos mientras Haku gritaba entre sus brazos. Ya no distinguían la noche a su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla roja, fruto de su placer desatado. Ya no importaba la discreción de ser dos fugitivos, llamar la atención de alguna población cercana o alertar a cualquier cazador de ninjas; sólo llegar más y más alto, alcanzar el final.

Con un gemido ahogado, Zabuza se vació dentro de Haku, pero no paró de estimularlo hasta que él también eyaculó, salpicando a ambos, con un chillido entrecortado, curvando la espalda. El renegado se derrumbó sin fuerzas, ladeado levemente hacia su izquierda para no caer directamente encima de su niño. Reposó un minuto con el rostro hundido en la hierba fría, un brazo aún cruzando el pecho de su amante, cuando oyó un sollozo. Giró sobre su costado para mirar a Haku. Estaba llorando.

-Haku. Deja de hacer eso. No soporto verte llorar –rogó Zabuza.

Los ojos negros de su inocente se clavaron en él, tras un velo de lágrimas. Rodó sobre sí mismo para acurrucarse contra su amo.

-Te quiero, mi amor –lo oyó apenas susurrar, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho-. Moriría por ti. Te quiero –y esa sería la última y única vez que Haku le hablase así.

-Yo también te quiero, Haku. Te amo. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

El muchacho gimió y se aferró con fuerza a Zabuza. Meneó imperceptiblemente la cabeza, pero el otro no lo notó.

Yacieron un rato abrazados bajo las estrellas, hasta que el deseo volvió a renacer con igual intensidad y Haku le imploró que lo tomara una vez más, que lo amara antes del alba.

Y fue sólo entonces, cuando el cielo nocturno empezaba a teñirse de añil, cuando ambos cayeron rendidos, sintiéndose completamente llenos el uno del otro, exhaustos pero satisfechos. Zabuza cerró los ojos y pronto dormía profundamente, con la cabeza en el pecho de Haku. Éste, sin embargo, no durmió. Permaneció durante unos instantes contemplando a su amor, acariciándolo y besándolo, y luego, con el primer fulgor en el horizonte, se levantó. Dejó a Zabuza tendido, cuidando de no despertarlo, y se vistió rápidamente, recogiéndose el moño. Luego recuperó la ropa del ninja de la Niebla y lo vistió también, sin olvidar volver a colocarle las vendas en el rostro y sobre la herida. Lo llevó cuidadosamente hasta el lado del tronco donde se había dormido el día anterior, junto a su cuchillo cortacuellos, y, antes de retirarse, le dio un último beso en los labios. Se separó de él llorando, estaba vez con desconsuelo. Nunca más volvería a tenerle. El efecto desinhibidor de las hierbas que había deslizado en su antídoto sólo duraba lo que duraba una noche. Jamás volvería a oír todas esas palabras de sus labios, nunca podría volver a tocarlo. Desde un principio sabía que sería así, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. Sería una sola noche. Un recuerdo imperecedero. Y ya había terminado.

Pero…

Pero él se lo dijo. Le dijo que lo quería, que lo amaba, que quería estar con él toda su vida. Y Haku sabía que era verdad. Las hierbas que había utilizado no privaban de sentido a quien las tomaba, como el alcohol, si no que lo imposibilitaban para mentir y desvelaban sus más íntimos deseos y pensamientos. Entonces era cierto. Aunque nunca volviera a decírselo. Aunque, una vez pasado el efecto, las víctimas no recordaran absolutamente nada. Si no podía tener más, al menos sabría el resto de su vida que, muy dentro de su corazón, bajo las múltiples capas de venganza y odio, su amo sentía lo mismo que él.

Haku se acurrucó al pie del árbol, junto a Zabuza, pero sin tocarlo, sin dormirse, hasta que éste despertó a la luz del sol e iniciaron juntos un nuevo día, un día como cualquier otro. No miró atrás para ver por última vez la zona de hierba aplastada donde habían yacido sus cuerpos.

Zabuza nunca recordó ni sospechó nada. No apreció ningún cambio en Haku. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su causa, la venganza, sin dejar ni un mínimo espacio para aflorar a lo que sentía por su joven "arma". Hasta el día de su muerte.

El día en el que Haku murió defendiéndolo sobre el puente a medio construir del país de las Olas, cuando Zabuza asesinó al traidor Gatô utilizando un kunai entre los dientes, porque tenía los brazos inutilizados. El día en que cayó. Y comprendió al fin, gracias a un genin gritón y escandaloso llamado Naruto Uzumaki, cuánto había querido a ese joven que ahora yacía ensangrentado y sin vida sobre el suelo rajado de cemento, con el corazón atravesado por un puño. Cuando su antiguo rival Kakashi Hatake lo llevó en brazos a su lado, porque ya no podía moverse, y vio el rostro de Haku por última vez.

Entonces recordó. Una noche bajo un árbol, al lado del camino, una luna creciente y un adolescente gimiendo entre sus brazos, un "te quiero" perdiéndose entre lágrimas.

Sabía que iba a morir. Y deseaba tanto ir allá adonde Haku hubiera ido… no quería perderlo otra vez.

Reuniendo de no sabía dónde sus fuerzas agonizantes, movió un brazo para acariciar el rostro de Haku.

-Siempre estuviste a mi lado.

Empezaba a nevar…

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es morir junto a ti.

Y su última imagen iba a ser su adorado rostro.

-Me gustaría… estar contigo para siempre… por toda la eternidad…

Luego ya no pudo seguir hablando. La voz no volvería a subir por su garganta. Pero en su mente se formaron sus últimas palabras, antes de dejarse ir para siempre. "No te mentí esa noche, Haku. Te amo…"

Un pequeño copo de nieve se posó en el rabillo del ojo de Haku. El calor que aún emanaba de su cuerpo lo derritió poco a poco, dejando resbalar un reguero de agua como una lágrima. Su última lágrima. Después, entre la niebla sólo quedó el silencio.

* * *

**¡No os cortéis en opinar! Love you X3**


End file.
